Young Sakura and Ino
by BloodyDawnAngel
Summary: This is just the scene where Sakura and Ino are pickign flower's, mixed in with the Hokage being there
1. Flowers

Declaimer I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm bad at writing…. Espectualy this kind of writing with people talking and such. This should only be a few chapters'…. And I'm giving up writing soon… not... anyway I really am…. Not. ((Something)) the double lines mean it's me talking not the character's thoughts on something or whatever.

--------------------------------Sakura---onI----------------------------------

Today is August 3rd 2000 and Ino was trying to wake me up the same way she has bin for the last week… by yelling in my ear. And I reply to this the same way I always do when I'm tired; I bring my arm back, and hit her on the head. It's not my fault she gets hit this way. She just needs to stop yelling to wake me up. She should now to gently push me and if that doesn't work to just leave…

"Owe. Hey! That hurt you know! You really should treat people, especially me, more gently!" Ino yells in my ear… so I hit her in the head again.

"Hehe. Teach you to yell in my ear." I mutter under my breath. "If you want to be treated gently; then stop Screaming at me at 6 o'clock in the morning. Who gets up this early? OH… you do." I breathe out the last part slowly drifting off to sleep again. I thought she had left after I fell back asleep but she came back. When she stud over me I felt something really cold touching my skin. That's when I jump out of bed shaking trying to get what I assume is ice… and some water, out from under my shirt.

"ha-ha, that's going to teach you to hit me on the head again. Maybe the ice will help me get you up more often… and with other things."

Other thing's… Damn. I can barely think with the ice in my back. "That wasn't funny Ino! Now my back is all wet… Why are you even here this early? … and how did you get in?" I ponder. ((Who say's ponder anymore. I pondered this. I ponder where my dog is.)) If I had to guess I would say…

"Your window…" Yep, I'm right. Great now she's giving me the puppy dog look. She now's I can't be mad at that.

"Ok whatever then, why are you hear?" I ask her while standing up to get my top on.

"I was bored… so I came to see you." Ino said gently almost a whisper. "Well… now that you're up lets go to the park!" Now she's yelling again.

"How Troublesome." Oh no… I'm turning into Shikamaru. The Horror!!

Hmm… What's so troublesome about going to the park on a yearly on a Saturday morning? It's quit because kids are usually sleeping still, so there probably won't be anyone there." She persists on.

"Fine, just let me take a shower first then get ready." I say heading off no waiting for a reply.

After leaving Ino I head off to the bathroom to take a long shower then get dressed. After I'm done with all this I go to the kitchen to get something to eat, only to see Ino having a normal conversation with my mom… almost like Ino's actually lessening.

"Mom… leave." I say getting something out of the fridge and sitting in front of Ino.

"Oh. But I was just having a nice conversa-"I cut her of by telling her to leave again.

"Fine..." was her simple reply as she walks of back to her bedroom.

"Waa… I was enjoying talking to her. Its bin a while since she and I talked normally."

"It was yesterday when you broke into the house again, just like the day before that and the day before that..." I trail off.

"Hmm. I didn't break into your house three day's ago did I?" She asks. I give her a simple "no" as an answer. "Ha so I'm making up for lost time then.

"… Good for you…" I start to lose all interest in this conversation. After I finished eating, Ino asks me if I'm ready to go. I just say "yes" and of we went to the park.

The park was void of any life besides me and Ino. No squirrels or birds, or even the stray dogs and cats that live around here. So since it was void me and Ino just decided on the swings, since there usually people on them when where here.

After an hour or so of swinging I decide that's enough of that and decide to go over and pick some flowers. After a few minutes Ino comes over to join me. We talked and taught for a while until the Hokage came out of no ware we got up and greeted him. We talked with him for a little bit, he helped us pick some flowers, but then he had to go saying he was slightly late from this diversion but that it was quit fun. He said that he might pick some more flowers with us again sometime. He wished us a good day then off he went to do whatever he needed to do.

When he left I decided that this was enough fun for me for today and decide to head back home to get a few more hours of sleep. Of course Ino wasn't to happy about this, I could tell, but she didn't say very much, only that she would see me later and she walked of towards where I believe is the mall at the center of the town. I watch her for a few second' before I headed of towards my house to get some rest. I don't know why she even bothered to wake me up so early. She could have just come by later that way we could have hanged out for a little while. But I guess it wasn't a total was of time, getting to talk with the Hokage and him picking flowers with use was fun.

--------------------------------Sakura---onI---------------------------------

Well that's it hope you enjoy this. This is like I said in summary, the chapter with sakura and Ino as kids with the flowers and them talking. That's it for this story. Have a nice day, week ,month, year, life.


	2. Friends?

Declaimer – I own nothing.

This is just soemthign I did fast.

--------------------------------Sakura---arukaS--------------------------------

Sakura Haruno's POV

"Are you ready yet?!" I asked, yelling from the tree that my head was against as I covered my eyes. Ino and I have gotten ourselves into a game of hide and seek. Ino is currently hiding while I have bin stuck against this tree fro 10 minutes.

"Not ready yet!" she yell back.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!"

"Hurry up!"

"OK, Ready"

"Finally, now where could she be? "

"Heh heh" I hear her. Now I see her leg… Is that the bets she can do. I slowly walk over getting ready to jump out at her when all of a sudden, she jumps out at me!

"Got you Sakura!" She exclaimed, all the while I'm too shocked to move. Where did she come form and how did I fall for a clone trick.

Now were rolling around on the ground, she trying to pin me while I'm trying to get her off. We where both to focus to notice someone walk right by us until we hear him call us stupid.

"Hey! Where not stu..." I stopped, just now noticing who it was. "S...Sasuke-kun. Me and Ino look at each other and blurt out 'Sorry' To the Uchiha then run off.

After a few minutes of running we come to a clearing and stop. "Man that was close, look at us, we look like... pigs" I say to Ino, just remembering that she doesn't like being called a pig. "Sorry, I didn't think before I said it.

"Sasukes mine…" What! Who the hell does she think she is! "He will be mine." With that she walks away. I was to pissed of to say anything so I don't I just walk the other way. "Sakura" I hear "We aren't friends anymore, not as long as we both like Sasuke-sama." That all I hear. She took off without a word, and just like that, I lost my best friend.

"Damn that Ino." Who the hell does she think she is, acting all high and mighty? Stupid pig." I'm just rambling on through out the village not talking to anyone in particular. To furious at the quick end of our friend ship to notice all the head's starring at me. When I get home my mom tries to ask me how my day was with Ino I just ignore her and walk up into my room. I slam the door shut and as I do I head my mother telling me not to slam my door shut… looks like she's one second to late.

A few hour after I got home my phone rings. It's Tenten, so I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I hear on the other end. "Sakura, is that you. It's me Tenten; I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later? We could go to the mall?" Tenten… why would she call me? She never has before. Oh well I might as well go.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do when do you want to go there, and do you want to meet somewhere?" I ask

"Hmm now is good enough and we could meet up at the mall if you would like." She offers.

"Sure see you there"

"Ok bye." And with that, a new friendship is bored. But I don't think it will last long. I mean, Tenten and I have nothing In coming. Beside the fact that we both currently hate Ino. Heh Heh.

---------------------------------Sakura---arukaS--------------------------------

This is it hope you enjoy. I might not write for a while. Read, Review this is just a short story. Also to all that don't know Naruto's Diary Sasukes Diary and this story are all before the beginning of the series.


End file.
